


Playing with Takanobu Aone

by warpggaaaaagg



Series: Loving with Takanobu Aone [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu - Freeform, Aone Takanobu x Reader, Couple, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Smut, Takanobu Aone - Freeform, Thighs, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, college couple, cumming, makeout, sex after a date, takanobu aone x reader, thigh fucking, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpggaaaaagg/pseuds/warpggaaaaagg
Summary: You and Aone have been touching eachother enough, so you ask him if he wanted to try something different
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Loving with Takanobu Aone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202069
Kudos: 13





	Playing with Takanobu Aone

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, head full of thigh fucking
> 
> Also this story can be read as a stand alone! I made sure of it becaus I didn't make this part gender neutural sadly, but you can enjoy the first part of this series which is gn! Hope you enjoy <3

Aone and you had started getting familiar with your slow sexual desires, minus any penetration that involved his penis. 

He was still too nervous about blowjobs, but handy's? He loved himself a good handy. 

He was always eager to finger you to return the favor any chance he got. 

The first time he did it, he was so scared about touching your vagina. It pained you so much trying not to laugh at how adorable he was being, but as soon as he made his way around the ropes, knuckles deep into your dripping cunt, that shut you right up. 

You guys didn't play with eachother a whole lot, still maneuvering between Aone's volleyball, your work, and college just in general. But when you guys did, it was always innocent, he was so gental with you, he was always so focused on making you feel good after you made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

That scary thought about sitting on his dick was no longer so scary but the build up to it had been fun so far so you were okay with all these check points. 

It was time for one of your guyses spontaneous dates, the kind where he just randomly asked you if you wanted to go somewhere and there you were, somewhere, on a random Tuesday, because it was the only day you both had off. 

He took you to an aquarium being the adorable man he is. Staring at the turtles in awe as they swam by your faces, throwing small waves at them, melting your heart. 

It was a great date. 

When you guys buckled up in his car, ready to head back to his house, you discussed what movies you should watch once you got there.  
As he nodded along to your suggestions, he couldn't help but notice the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach, feeling like you guys weren't going to be paying much attention to anything you guys were gonna put on anyways. 

And in your mind, you already knew off the bat that you were going to beat his dick till it was red and puffy as soon as you got to his house. 

And there you both were, having him lift you up to higher heights, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pressed your smaller frame against the wall by the entrance of his apartment, kissing and licking the inside if your mouth clean. 

He was truly obsessed with you, the way you breathed into his mouth, letting small moans escape here and there when his half chub rubbed against your hot mound. He had every moment you two had spent like this burned into his brain. 

He started feeling restless, secretly wanting to feel you closer than you already were. He walked over to the couch in his living room, carrying you and slowly sitting himself down as you cradled him. 

You immediately plunge your hips beneath you, rubbing yourself against the hard lump that tented his pants, getting a low groan to leave his lips as he pulled back from your kiss with your tongue still in his mouth. 

He peeked his eyes open as he sucked on your tongue, his eyes crossing as he looked forward and into your eyes, making you roll them back and moan into the air. 

This body, this voice, those sounds, he could never get enough of it. 

Finally, you look down and thought you had had enough, reaching forward to snag his belt off. He stops you by gently placing his hand on your wrist, making you look up and pout, "no?" 

He shakes his head with a small smile, and he points down at your skirted area, "can I do it to you first?" 

'Fuck..' 

You bit your lip and nod shyly. He lifts you off himself carefully and lays you down on the couch, turning his body at an angle so he could have easy access to your entrance, his rough hands softly kneading at your thighs as you look up at him with fluttering eyes. 

"You're so beautiful." His voice being so light and yet so deep at the same time. 

You whimper at his comment, heat rushing up to your face as you squeeze your thighs together, to which Aone pushes them back apart with his hands on both your knees, making you gasp and close your eyes. 

Your body feeling like you could just wet yourself at the slightest one of his touches. 

Aone slides a hand slowly down your thigh, reaching your skirt, pulling it up to lay on your tummy. 

And as soon as he slides his hand to the front of your panties, his dick twitches hard against his jeans, feeling your juices spilling out through the fabric, letting him choke out a small moan. 

It wasn't long before he was pulling those panties off your legs, crumpling them secretly in his hand, absorbing in what you had soaked into them, before letting them fall to the ground. 

His large fingers trailed all along the sides of your slit, the tips of them slowly collecting whatever was falling out of you, accidentally, teasing you. 

You knew he was only taking you in, but you couldn't help but whine at how you just wanted nothing more than to be stuffed with him while he was taking his sweet little time. He looks up at your face, your hands pulling at your fingers, wanting to so badly push his hand inside you but knew you wanted to let him have his fun. 

He got the idea that you were ready to start begging if he didn't start any time sooner, making him press his fingers against your entrance, making you shudder before he slowly inserted one finger, watching you squirm as he doesn't even go past the first knuckle. 

"You okay?" He coos at the sight of your already heaving chest. 

You nod weakly, your half lid eyes barley being able to look at him. 

He gives a small smile before pushing in another finger, resting inside your walls briefly before letting them slide all the way inside you till he ran out of finger. 

Small gasps escaped your lips, your pussy so sensitive you can feel the slightest movement he made, then, without warning, he curved those fingers up, hitting your sweetest spot. 

Your back arches, all you can see is white, and you let out the most sensual moan as you grip on to his wrist before letting him continue. 

He has to paw at his erection with his other hand while he watches this unfold, your musical moans causing him to groan, and the way you were swaying and bucking your hips further onto his fingers was making his dick swell up. 

Aone continues arching his fingers, over and over again, hitting that spot, till he absolutely ruins you. Your moans coming out at the rythm of his thrusts as you continued holding onto his wrist, hoping it wouldn't dare go anywhere. 

You were already whimpering and calling his name over and over again, pushing him to the edge, making him feel so special, "Aone...Aone...oh Aone you're so good. You're so good to me baby, your fingers feel so good inside of me-" you were a blubbering mess, and a puddle of tears were already building up in your eyes. 

He wanted to let you cry. 

He got concerned the first time you did this, crying while he touched you, but you assured him it was only because it felt so good. 

So now, everytime he sees how teary eyed you get during these intimate moments together, he doesn't shy away. 

Aone presses the same thumb from the same hand onto your small throbbing clit, and on impact, you almost cum, letting out the loudest moan that his neighbors had to have heard. 

He didn't care about that, he wanted you to do it again. 

As he started rubbing small circles around your swollen bud while his fingers continued fucking up into that hard spot deep inside your crevice, your face became an absolute mess. Mascara running, your features doing whatever they wanted at his slightest movement, eyes rolled back, the way your tongue fell out to the side letting you cry out better. You were being so lewd, but Aone thought you looked like a work of art. 

At this point you were only sobbing, now nearing your end, you were begging and calling for him, your mind going blank and not caring what was coming out, "please Aone please..Please, please, please, hnnn please fuck, f-uck, Aone...I love you Aone I love you so much." You were just straight up crying. 

Aone grunted everytime you said something, his hips rocking into the couch wanting to cum already, "it's okay baby I'm not going anywhere," he nearly whispers, "I love you more." 

With that, your head digs back into the couch, your lips opening with nothing coming out, your orgasm coming in waves as you spilled all over Aone's hand, while still humping down onto his fingers. 

Aone just cums in his pants, moaning at your reaction, moaning at the feeling of your slick running down to his wrists. 

After you finished gushing out more of yourself onto him, you slowly let your back fall back down to the couch, your chest rising and falling as you pant with tears still streaming down your face, with your arm resting over your eyes. 

Aone reaches over, pulling that arm above your head as his face hovers above, his hand coming back down to wipe your tear stained face, "you were amazing." He says before dipping down and planting a small kiss on the corner of your still panting mouth. 

A blush creeps up, you bring a hand up to his ear, rubbing the side of his temple with your thumb, and give him the sweetest smile with the softest giggle, "you were the one who did amazing baby." 

You were quick to sit up, pulling your skirt back down and forgetting about your panties. 

Aone watches you, contemplating to get up and wash his hands before he comes back to clean you up. 

But instead you take his hand, bringing it up to your face, and putting those two fingers that were just inside you, in your mouth. 

Aone freezes. 

You moan at the taste of yourself on his thick fingers, they were still warm.. 

Then, you move yourself so you're straddling his legs again, continuing to let your tongue roam all over his fingers, sucking and biting on them. 

Aone felt the wet spot in his pants from the mess he already made, with his dick getting rock hard again and rubbing up against it. 

He was too easy. 

You let his hand drop as you move yours from his chest, all the way down to the zipper of his jeans. 

When you pull his dick out, you practically had heart eyes and it took all of your strength to just not lift yourself slightly and let him slip inside your empty pussy. 

You coo at the sight of his glistening dick and the small mess it made underneath his belly, "aw baby you came already?" 

He turns away embarrassed, but you insist, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, "that's so sexy." 

His dick twitches in your hand, and you decide to take full advantage of this, "did you cum just by looking at me?" You ask innocently, whispering into his ear. 

He nods slowly, having a blush creep onto his face. 

You moan a little at his confirmation before confessing to him, "when I rub myself and I'm alone, I cum thinking about you too." 

His dick flails up out of your hand, slapping his belly button, as if it had a mind of his own, and he squeezes his eyes shut at the image of you potentially rubbing your clit in the dark while calling out his name. 

You try not to giggle at this reaction, finding it both cute and hot, suppressing how badly you wanted him balls deep inside of you now. 

You don't hesitate to go to work, using his cum as a lubricant, jerking him off. 

His eyes were still screwed shut as you leaned on him, leaving messy kisses on the side of his neck. 

Aone was always so scared of touching you, scared that you might not like where he wanted to touch you. 

But everytime you guys were up close like this, you were constantly telling him it was okay, pulling his hand hand up to your tits, telling him, you wanted him to touch. 

Aone kept that in mind as he slide his hand up your thigh, meeting the back of your ass and digging his fingers in slightly. 

The surprise touch made you jump a little, but then it made you smile into his skin. 

And Aone forgot you werent wearing any underwear, letting out a low groan at the feeling of the immediate contact with skin, realizing that your pussy was naked and so close to his dick at the same time. 

You did your thing, you jacked him off until he was showing those familiar signs that he was ready. 

And then a light bulb went off in your head. 

You prayed mentally that he would agree, you wanted this so bad. 

You whisper, "hey baby, do you wanna try something with me?" 

His ears perk up and he nods hesitantly. 

You let go of him, standing up in front of him all while pulling him up with you. 

Then, you prop yourself back on the couch, your hands gripping the part that supports your back, your knees planted into the cushion, your ass out suggestively swaying up at him as you're turned away, wishing you could see his reaction as you do this. 

When you peek back, he's wide eyed and confused, but also scared that you were asking him to just fuck you right then and there without warning. 

As much as you wanted that... 

"What if you stuck it in between my thighs?" 

He gulps, his dick twitches, and he nervously walks up behind you, gently placing a hand on your ass. 

He lifts your skirt up, revealing both of your holes, you feel a little embarrassed but you try your best to ignore it, letting the side of your head rest on the couch as you wait for him to get adjusted. 

He marveled at your privates, almost foaming at the mouth at how pretty they look. 

Then he closes the gap between you two, his dicking pressing up against your crack, sharing soft moans with you at the touch. 

He clears his throat, you look back at him as he gives a wary look, double checking that this was okay, and you nod. 

He ruts against your ass a few times which you didn't expect but very much appreciated, then, he aligns himself with the small gap in between your legs, swooping in once in one swift motion, surprising the both of you. 

He grunts, and you squeeze your legs harder together, making him close his eyes again. 

Both your wetness running down your leg and his precum being used as a lubricant, his momentum slowly gaining speed as he starts thrusting into you, his dick slowly slipping up each time with the sliplerieness, making him rub against your folds, causing you both to melt forward and moan. 

His dick wasn't moving down anymore and he was now rubbing up against your clit each time he slid past your hole. 

"I-is this okay?" He was seeing starts, struggling to keep his sanity as your parts rubbed together. 

You nod and whimper, your face burying deeper and deeper into the couch each time you felt him against you. You were going insane at the thought of him hopefully slipping inside of you by accident. 

That accident never happened as you were both nearing your end, Aone gripping your sides but not hard enough to hurt you as his hips snap against you. His swollen dick being sucked in by your thighs each time you squeezed, he was in euphoria. 

Then, Aone started moving you, ramming your ass against his hips, the both of you panting, getting there. 

It wasn't till he started bucking his hips up, hitting your clit with every thrust, making your mind go blank once more, making you cum all over him again. You go limp at your second orgasm, drooling all on the couch. 

He quickly followed and came right after you, the seconds where he got to use you for just your body as you already finished, excited you. 

He aggressively slammed into you, shooting his cum straight onto the inside of your skirt, as it dripped down onto the couch. 

He was groaning at the after shocks of cum that kept spilling out of him, his body weight leaning against you as he bent over, leaning his chest against your back, giving you a quick kiss on your neck. 

He immediately ran to the kitchen, getting a wet cloth and coming back to wipe you down, all while not realizing his dick was still out, but you were too tired to notice and you probably would've licked him clean if you did. 

He picked you up, taking your skirt off you and finding a pair of sweats that were way too big for you but still slipping you into him. 

He awed at how small you were in them before he cleaned himself up along with the couch, doing all of this as quickly as possible. 

Eventually he was done, he came back into the room and you were rubbing your eyes yawning. 

"Aone.." you call out childishly, "can we watch a movie now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this was alright, this is my second time writing smut and I'm scared lowkey LMAO


End file.
